fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
RRW Dirtsheets Week 4
Kalisto venting out his frustration Chaos superstar Kalisto has been on downward spiral since the beginning of his RRW career. Yesterday, the luchador took it to social media to vent out his frustrations. @KalistoRRW: I have won 3 matches since arriving in RRW. One against Aerostar and one in a tag team match with Neville against Tyler Breeze and Hideo Itami and I didn't even get the pin! @KalistoRRW: My last win was against Viktor at Civil War but nobody even remembers that. @KalistoRRW: As a matter of fact, I couldn't remember my wins here either. Thankfully I have the RRW Network but I might lose it since no one here even considers me an employee anymore. @KalistoRRW: I MAIN EVENTED THE FIRST EVER CHAOS. Fan reply: @Y12Phantom: You lost LOL @KalistoRRW: Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! @KalistoRRW: I'm sick and tired of doing good lucha things so I can please the "higher ups" and the "officials" @KalistoRRW: Daniels is running it all behind the scenes man. He pushes those he likes. @KalistoRRW: Shoot? What is that? @KalistoRRW: Kayfabe? Never heard of it. @KalistoRRW: I BEAT THE PREDETERMINED ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER ON CHAOS. ADAM COLE IS A BIGGER BUST THAN I AM! @KalistoRRW: Buy my merch so I can get a push. #Kalisto2017 @KalistoRRW: I may or may not do good lucha things anymore. @KalistoRRW: See you on next Chaos I guess. #KALISTOLOSESLOL Soon after, Kalisto's twitter account was deactivated but was brought back couple of hours later. Every single tweet he has ever posted was deleted. Some suspect that it's work of Broken Matt Hardy. Fans desperately want Miz to turn heel The Miz debuted at Primal Warfare answering an open challenge issued by Intercontinental Champion Apollo Crews who recently had a change in attitude and went to the bad side as he viciously attacked Sami Zayn and won the IC title. Miz joining Survival was a good decision as it improved the midcard division but there's one problem. Miz is a face. Normally that wouldn't be a problem except Miz acts like a heel...to a heel...despite being a face. Couple of weeks ago on Survival, Miz hosted MizTV during which Miz hit Crews down low and nailed him with Skull Crushing Finale which is exactly what a bad guy would do. The thought of Miz being a good guy gave many fans flashbacks worse than those US Army Veterans had decades after the Vietnam War ended. Before this run, Miz was a face in late 2012, 2013 and part of 2014. We joke about Adam Cole being a bust, but Miz's run during those 3 years was quite possibly an even bigger bust. In recent times, Miz made peace with Johnny Mundo and is set to face him and Crews for the IC title at CR. At this point, fans may want Miz to turn heel more than see Fourth Reich end. Fan shocked to learn that Johnny Mundo doesn't actually bring the apocalypse Conspiracy theories and mysteries have started to surround Johnny Mundo. Mundo translates to "world" and Mundo's finisher is called "End of the World" so you can connects the dots here. A fan recently started a petition which would force Mundo to change his finisher name. Few people here and there signed it, from children who had just started to watch wrestling, marks who shot themselves in a work and to several indian fans. The fan states that every time Mundo hits the move, a giant meteor gets closer to Earth by 50 miles. The news did not get to the headquarters of RRW nor to Mundo. In other news, a petition which states that Big Damo should stop referring to himself as "fookin" got more signatures but not by a large margin. Tom Phillips close to leaving Lifelong abused pro wrestling interviewer Tom Phillips has voiced his discomfort in RRW. Tom: "I feel really uncomfortable there, you know? It's one thing to get mocked and called names on national TV but getting attacked is something far worse. I've been shoved to the floor by Apollo Crews, Cesaro and Bobby Roode and on top of that I've been RKO'ed. I did nothing wrong to Randy Orton. I was a casualty in a war that had nothing to do with me. And honestly, this constant harrassment is getting to me man. I've been mocked for the way I smell, I've been called a nerd, it's affecting my mental health. Survival is not a safe workplace. Things were relatively fine before Fourth Reich came in, I was attacked and humiliated even before Triple H became the GM but my life started to crumble even more after Fourth Reich debuted. I'm tired of being thrown around like a ragdoll. I am definitely thinking about leaving RRW alltogether. I mean, when I think about it, maybe it's good that I ended up on Survival. If I was on Chaos, who knows what would've happened. Maybe I would've been dead by now at the hands of Sami Callihan. This torture has gotten to the point where I'm praying day and night that Fourth Reich ends at CR, maybe I'll finally be able to do my job without being in danger. If not...I may just leave. HYDRA: Where Are They Now? Recently we've been reaching out to former members of HYDRA who have been fired from RRW. Granted, Brock Lesnar, Kazuchika Okada, Sami Callihan, Muhammad Hassan, Kota Ibushi and Kenny Omega are still hired but they are generally treated with disrespect from fellow workers. Pentagon Dark has quit pro wrestling alltogether and managed to get himself a job in a light installation company. These days Pentagon visits various homes and installs lightbulbs while trying to get the household to accept the dark side and encouraging families to have zero fear. The families have filed numerous complaints about Pentagon and apparently he's close to getting fired. His wrestling career may not be over yet. Raymond Rowe and Todd Hanson of War Machine have put a stop to their careers as well. Our sources state that the two have been trying their hand at Hollywood. The two were spotted filming as extras for the popular TV show, Vikings. Rowe and Hanson's look seems to have them favors as they managed to become extras for the show. Rumors state that if their acting careers don't work out, they'll look to join the US Army and try to rename one of the tanks in their honor, War Machine. Akam and Rezar are still authors but not of pain. They've begun writing and are scheduled to release a book in mid 2017 explaining life in HYDRA. Tajiri has become a hairdresser and instead of buzzsaw kicks he does buzzsaw haircuts. Alexander Wolfe was once called a jobber on Chaos. Apparently this got to him as he began to act like a true wolf. He spends his days and nights howling with sadness in his voice. Young Bucks still wrestle but they also became hunters. Most of the time they hunt bucks. Sami Callihan and Muhammad Hassan have remained muslims and are preaching in Middle East. The two are set to debut on Uprising in the future. Eric Young has joined another promotion and is leading a stable called "Mental Stability" Brock Lesnar wanted to get back to NFL but after realizing how badly he failed the first time, he decided not to. Also, he was interested in returning to UFC but after hearing that CM Punk made his debut there, he backed out. He's scheduled to return to Survival. "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega's gimmick came to life as he found a job in a cleaning company. Dario Cueto has completely lost his sanity and spends his days homeless on the street yelling "RING THE BELL!!!!" and "LADDER MATCH!!!!!"